harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Guide to Medicine
=General Diagnostics= Medical care is serious business. Going half way with your medical treatments can result into someone dying, or ending up worse than dead. So pay attention and follow these steps on how to fix people. This guide is long and wordy, but following its advice should help you keep the whole station from dying. Diagnostic Tools * A must have tool is a file:Healthanalyzer.png‎health analyzer. It can show overall damages, with breakdown by organ, bleeding locations, fractures (not always with location), and some other conditions. * Most complete information can be gathered with an file:Bscanner.giffile:Bscanner_console.gif[[#Advanced Body Scanner | Advanced Body Scanner]]. It shows pretty much all information one would need to perform a surgery. If there're several conditions to fix, remember to print out a report to take with you. * Stethoscope. Using it you can detect problems with lungs or heart as well as suffocation damage. Tuck it on your scrubs for easy access and looking like you're a real doctor. * Penlight. By shining it in patient's eyes, you can tell a few things from pupils' reaction - brain damage (different response speed between eyes), sleepiness (slower response time), drugs in patient's system (pinpoint/dilated pupils) or eye damage. * When nothing is around, you can just use your hands. Grab patient, aim at the bodypart you want to inspect and click on patient with help intent. This will start inspection process that would tell you about wounds, fractures, and some other conditions like suffocation or high toxins levels. Robotic Limb Malfunctions Injuries located on robotic limbs cannot be treated by the standard equipment located in Medbay. Those patients should be sent to the Roboticist for repairs. It is still important for individuals to receive treatment for these wounds as soon as possible, as limbs may explode after receiving a certain amount of damage to them. Robotic limbs are tougher than normal limbs, and do not count towards overall damage. However, they can only be repaired by welders (for brute damage) or wires (for burn damage), and malfunction if damaged. If one of the medical personnel has training in electronics, they may want to carry a welder and some cable to repair prosthetics; otherwise, keep the roboticist on call. Artificial eyes and hearts can be repaired during surgery with nanopaste. Robotic limbs are the best way to treat patients who have suffered a traumatic amputation. It is recommended to maintain good relations with robotics and perhaps, if they are not too busy, acquire a set of robotic limbs just in case you need to attach one. Critical Patients Anytime a patient has either very quickly dropping vitals, or a Health Analyzer shows that they are below 0 health, you should act quickly to prevent their death. * Remove yourself and the patient from the source of the injury, whether it be a space carp, phoron-saturated clothing, or a murderous traitor. Adding yourself to the list of casualties won't help anyone. * Stabilize the patient to the best of your ability before transporting, because otherwise they'll keep taking damage. Inaprovaline or CPR will help (unless the patient is a Vox, for whom inaprovaline is poisonous). * Bandaging bleeding wounds before transport will help prevent blood loss and the damage that comes with it. * Treat suffocation damage with dexalin or dexalin plus (unless the patient is a Vox - use nitrogen if they are) and, if necessary, make sure the patient's internals are functional and not out of air. * Always use a [[#Roller Bed|'roller bed']] to transport a critical patient. Dragging them can result in further injury. In case no roller beds are avaliable, GRAB them and move. * A cryo tube can slow or stop a patient from dying, as well as healing some kinds of damage. If the cryo tube is cold and loaded with medication, putting a critical patient in cryo can help stabilize them when immediate treatment is not possible. This is most useful when you have multiple critical patients or if your character does not have the skill set to treat a patient. Triage In situations where there are multiple critical patients being reported or flooding into medbay, use the Triage System. Wearing a Medical HUD will help you spot out which individuals are in the most desperate need of treatment first. Damage Types and Basic Treatments In the world of Baystation Medicine, most damage will fall under four major categories: Suffocation, Toxin, Brute, and Burn. These will show up on the Health Analyzer and in low amounts are very easily treated. There are also treatment kits for each of these categories located within medical storage. ' Suffocation Damage ' This shows up as a BLUE number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Suffocation results from being in areas with low oxygen, low blood count, internal damage to the lungs or heart, or from the patient being in a critical state. * IMPORTANT: If the patient is a Vox, suffocation damage comes from low nitrogen, not oxygen. Do not use Inaprovaline, Dexalin or Dexalin Plus to treat a Vox's suffocation damage; use nitrogen instead. * If damage comes from being in a low-oxygen environment, internals or being in an oxygen safe place will slowly heal the patient. * Dexalin or Dexalin Plus will heal the damage. Dexalin Plus replaces the need to breathe altogether; Dexalin gradually repairs suffocation damage. * Inaprovaline will slow progress of suffocation damage in critical patients. * CPR will also slow progress of suffocation in critical patients. (On help intent, click on the patient with nothing in your hands to administer CPR.). * If damage comes from internal organ damage, Peridaxon may be able to repair it. Administer Peridaxon in small doses while monitoring for improvement. ' Toxin Damage ' This shows up as a GREEN number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Toxin damage sometimes causes vomiting. Getting a blood sample of the patient with a syringe and using a Mass Spectrometer will reveal what toxins are located in the patient's blood. Radiation will also cause Toxin damage. * Stabilize a critical patient. * Administer Dylovene. * If necessary, remove the patient from the source of the poison. * Monitor the patient's vitals for any changes. Some poisons are tricky and stay in the system for a long period of time. * Poison can be removed from a patient's bloodstream by putting them in a sleeper for dialysis. This will also lower their blood volume. * Treat the root cause. Toxin damage can be caused by infection, exposure to phoron or radiation, poisoning, medication overdoses, alcohol and drug abuse, viral disease, and several other more exotic sources. * If the patient was poisoned severely or for an extended period of time, check for organ damage. ' Brute Damage ' This shows up as a RED number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Brute damage is caused by anything that can beat up a person, cut them, or fill them full of lead. It is often paired with broken bones and internal bleeding. * Locate the injuries using a Health Analyzer. * If a location shows up as "Bleeding", prioritize it. Stop bleeding with Gauze or an Advanced Trauma Kit; then apply the same treatment to non-bleeding locations. * Bicaridine helps repair injuries, but doesn't prevent infection. * Tramadol or another painkiller helps a patient remain functional despite pain from injuries. * Robotic limbs damage cannot be treated by the standard equipment located in Medbay. Those patients should be sent to the Roboticist for repairs. ' Burn Damage ' This shows up as a ORANGE number on the Health Analyzer and Crew Monitoring Console Burn damage can result from fire, electrocution, energy weapons, or exposure to extreme cold. * Locate the injuries using a Health Analyzer. * Apply Ointment or a Burn Kit. * Kelotane or Dermaline (Dermaline is stronger) will help heal burns. * Burns easily become infected. Watch for fever and toxin readings. * Robotic limbs damage cannot be treated by the standard equipment located in Medbay. Those patients should be sent to the Roboticist for repairs. ' Unlisted Damage ' Some damage does not show up in any category, but will show that the person is injured Creatures in the Research and Development location can cause genetic damage when attacking people. Being a new clone can also come with genetics damage, or heavy experimentation with genetics can cause this as well. Fighting on the holodeck will result in holo-damage. Hallucinations brought on by drug use or genetic defects will cause unlisted damage as well. * Attempt to confirm how injury was received. * Genetics damage is healed with time spent in a cryo chamber. Clonexadone heals faster then Cryoxadone in this case. * Holo-damage is cured by having the patient sleep it off. * For hallucination damage, treat cause of damage, (repair any genetic damage for radiation or inject dylovene for poisoning), and then let patient sleep it off as you would with holo-damage. Sedating the patient for their own safety is highly suggested. =Diagnosing Other Conditions= Even after treating the common injuries listed Basic Treatments, the patient could still have other underlining conditions you should keep an eye out for. Low Blood Count Danger: ✜ ✜on severity Shows up on Health Analyzer * Patient feeling woozy, paleness of skin. * Drops of blood, or blood puddles near patients. * Suffocation damage that returns repeatedly when treated. ' Cause ' * Untreated external brute injuries, internal bleeding, and donating too much blood. Amount of blood left over in the body is visible on the Health analyzer. Suffocation damage won't go away until blood levels are normal. People who lose too much blood will die at around 60% blood volume. This cannot be prevented except by replacing the lost blood. ' Treatment ' # Locate bleeding injuries, either by examining the person or with a Health Analyzer. If none are found it could be internal bleeding or damage to the heart. # To stop bleeding, bandage all wounds you find with gauze or an advanced trauma kit. # Internal bleeding and heart damage need to be treated surgically. # Bicaridine (from the chemist) will help heal brute trauma. # Give a Blood transfusion to severe cases. # Wait for blood level to normalize. In severe cases, Dexalin or Dexalin+ should be administered to keep a patient from suffocating because they don't have enough blood to keep their bodies oxygenated. # Recovery from blood loss goes faster if a patient is given iron (less than thirty units to avoid overdose). They will also become hungry very quickly; eating will help speed recovery. Sugar in pill or IV form improves nutrient levels in patients too sick to eat. Internal Bleeding Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Symptoms of low blood count without visible wounds. ' Cause ' Caused by massive brute damage rupturing a vein or artery within the body. ' Treatment ' THIS IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS CONDITION, AND SHOULD BE TREATED IMMEDIATELY! If immediate care is not possible, patient should be frozen into cryosleep or put into a stasis bag. Low temperatures will slow bleeding until proper treatment is set up. It's the patient's body temperature--not the temperature of the tube itself--that's the critical factor, so if your cryo tube is not very cold already, it will probably be too slow to be useful. # Inject patient with any dose of bicaridine to stop internal wounds from growing larger. #* Dangerous doses of bicaridine (30 units or more) will begin to heal internal bleeding. This is slow but better than nothing if no surgeon is available. #* If you are mending internal bleeding with bicaridine only, ensure the patient receives sufficient Dylovene to combat overdose risks. # Move patient to an advanced medical scanner to find the exact location of injury. # A blood transfusion will be necessary in most cases. Miniature blood transfusions can be given in pill form or via syringe (pills are better; higher dosage), which can be helpful for EMTs stabilizing IB patients in the field. # Move patient and IV to OR and mend the rupture. Heart Trauma Danger: ✜ ✜on severity * Symptoms of low blood count with actual blood levels being normal. ' Cause ' * Lower blood oxygen levels due to blood not being pumped properly by damaged heart. Damage can be caused by severe blunt trauma, stab wounds or fractured ribs. ' Treatment ' # Blood transfusion if patient has low blood levels too. # Move patient and IV to OR and mend the damage. Blood Rejection Danger: ✜ ✜on severity * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Unexplained suffocation damage. * Patient recently recieved blood transfusion. ' Cause ' Transfusion of incompatible blood type to the patient. ' Treatment ' * In case it's not obvious, STOP PUMPING THAT BLOOD IN THEM. * Administer Dylovene until symptoms stop manifesting. Collapsed Lung Danger: ✜ * Patient's cough containing blood. * Patient gasping for air in breathable environment. ' Cause ' Exposure to low pressure environments without proper internals set. ' Treatment ' * Mend lung rupture surgically. * If no surgeon is available or you have a simple ruptured lung with no bone fractures, administer Peridaxon, keep Dexalin Plus in the patient's system, and wait for the lung to heal. If your patient still has broken bones, the lung can rupture again, and the patient must be kept still to prevent this while you wait for a surgeon. Bone Fractures Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer * Patient screaming in pain, dropping held items, and falling over. * Facial Deformities (showing up as Unknown) are often coupled with skull fractures. ' Cause ' Severe brute damage to a specific body part. * If the damage to the area is above certain threshold, the bone will re-break immediately after being glued together. Treat the area with a trauma kit, administer bicaridine, or both. ' Treatment ' # Painkillers will numb the pain while patient is waiting for surgery. # In case of skull or rib factures, do not let patient move around, since bone shards can damage internal organs. # Use advanced body scanner to locate fracture locations. # Treat brute damage on broken body part with either gauze or Bicaridine. # Operate on the fracture. # Splints can be used to return some function to the damaged limbs, if treatment is unavailable. Patients with leg and foot fractures can be issued a wheelchair and painkillers. Patients with skull, rib, and pelvic fractures must stay on bed rest, as walking has risk of internal organ injury. Dismemberment Danger: ✜ * MISSING. LIMBS. * No, seriously, the limb is missing upon visual examination. ' Cause ' Common causes are explosions, high-power projectiles, rogue surgeons, sword fights. ' Treatment ' # Stop bleeding by applying trauma kits. Locations with bleeding will show up on the Health Analyzer. # Administer painkillers; patient is in a world of pain. # Order prosthesis, (cyborg limb), from Robotics lab. # Graft it to the stump. Embedded Objects Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Visible embedded objects sticking out of patient. * Reports of pain when moving. * Embedded object shows up when scanning the patient. ' Causes ' * High-velocity collisions with shrapnel, ballistic munitions and sharp implements. * Implants. These may or may not be dangerous, depending on their nature. * Parasitic infestation (alien or cortical borer). Your doctor may or may not know of the existence of these creatures, but they can probably guess they are not supposed to be inside the patient. * Patient ate or was fed a monkey cube. ' Treatment ' # Immobilize patient. User a roller bed or grab and carry the patient for transportation. #* Do not attempt to remove embedded objects by hand as it may cause internal bleeding. # Move patient to an advanced body scanner and locate the embedded object. # Surgically remove the embedded object. Bacterial Infection Danger: ✜ ✜if left untreated Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Visible inflamed wounds. * Damage to internal organs without external wounds. * High body temperature. ' Cause ' *Untreated severe open wounds and burns. *Surgery performed without proper sterile technique. ' Treatment ' # Locate infected wound by examining patient. # Treat infected area with ointment. # Administer 5 units of spaceacillin to stop the infection from worsening. #* If left untreated, the infection will worsen. #* Moving the patient to cryogenics will also stop progression of the infection. # Administer Dylovene until symptoms stop manifesting. # Keep spaceacillin in the patient's system and monitor their body temperature until it normalizes. # Check for organ damage once the patient has recovered. Viral Infection Danger: ✜ ✜ ✜on severity Shows up on Health Analyzer (Only if virus has been analysed) * Coughing, sneezing, vomiting, hallucinations, twitching, urges to eat, feeling pale, are all symptoms of various diseases. * High and/or rising body temperature. ' Cause ' Viral infection, which can spread quickly from crew member to crew member. ' Treatment ' * Quarantine all infected crew members. * Administer spaceacillin to slow disease progress. Can cure disease at early stages, but does not give immunity to relapse. Spaceacillin also works as a prophylactic. * Cure the disease in virology. Appendicitis Danger: ✜✜ on stage Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Patient experiences abdominal pains. * Uncontrollable vomiting. * Coughing. ' Cause ' Sepsis caused by inflamed appendix. ' Treatment ' LETHAL IF LEFT UNTREATED. # Confirm that it is indeed appendicitis with health analyzer. # Remove inflamed appendix in surgery. # Treat toxin damage. Intoxication Danger: ✜ * Slurring, confused movement. * Hallucinations. Hallucination damage. * Uncontrollable drooling, twitching. * Possible toxin damage. ' Cause ' Variety of substances, ranging from alcohol to illicit drugs. ' Treatment ' Treatment depends on substance. Alcohol: * Let them sleep it off. * In case of emergency administer Ethylredoxrazine or dialysis in a sleeper. * Treat toxin damage. * Check for liver damage. Hallucinogens: * Sedate patient to prevent him from hurting himself and healing hallucinatory damage. * Administer 30 units of Dylovene and 1 unit of Synaptizine. Synaptizine is poisonous and must always be combined with Dylovene. Radiation Sickness Danger: ✜✜ on severity * Patient is feeling weak, passes out. * Steady increasing toxic damage that returns when treated. * Possible DNA mutation (shows up as "incomplete cloning"). * Hair loss. * Radiation level is visible on the full-body scanner. ' Cause ' * Patient has been exposed to experimental equipment, radioactive substances or objects, or the engine. * The supermatter has gone critical. In this case, patients will also have hallucinations. ' Treatment ' * Administer Hyronalin or Arithrazine if possible. Arithrazine causes mild brute damage, which will heal on its own unless your patient has a cybernetic limb. * In case they are unavailable, administer Dylovene in repeated doses until the radiation wears off. * Patients with genetic damage should be treated in cryo tubes. Genetic Defects Danger: ✜ * Highly varied, and differ depending on defect. With often only one or two of the following appearing: * Seizures, random swearing, non-drug-induced hallucinations. ' Cause ' DNA defects acquired either from radiation exposure, cloning errors, or geneticists preforming experimentation. ' Treatment ' * Ask a Chemist for Ryetalyn. One unit is enough. * Treat other symptoms, (broken bones, toxin damage), as you would normally. Brain Damage Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer * Concussion, in minor cases. * Headaches, impaired vision. * Impaired motor ability, with both arms and legs. ' Cause ' Head trauma, some chemicals, diseases. ' Treatment ' # Administer Alkysine. # If that does not help, could be a brain hematoma, and operation is needed. Facial Deformation Danger: ✜ * Patient's face damaged beyond recognition. * Patient's vocal cords distorted. * Patient shows up as "Unknown" despite having an ID. ' Cause ' Blunt head trauma, acid exposure, high temperatures exposure. ' Treatment ' # Reconstruct face and vocal cords surgically. Joint Dislocation Danger: ✜ * Patient can't use a limb, but it's not necrotic. * Patient's limb is bulging/crooked oddly. ' Cause ' Blunt trauma, certain high-level kung fu techniques. ' Treatment ' # Set the dislocated joint. Some painkillers would be nice, as it is /quite/ painful procedure. It can be done with Undislocate Joint verb when standing next to the patient. Deafness Danger: ✜ * Patient is unable to hear speech. * Patient was recently near sites of explosions. ' Cause ' Concussion, DNA defects ' Treatment ' # In case it was caused by concussion, it will pass with time. # If it was caused by DNA defect, treat with Ryetalyn. Impaired Vision Danger: ✜ * Patient is unable to see far away objects, objects appear blurred. * In severe cases, patient's pupils do not react to penlight. ' Cause ' Eye trauma, bright light, DNA defects ' Treatment ' * Treat genetic defects with Ryetalyn. * In case of impaired vision, administer Imidazoline. * In case of complete blindness, repairing the retinas of the eye will help. Itch Danger: negligible * Itching. * Shivers in more severe cases. ' Cause ' Certain chemicals' side effects. No medicines used commonly have such side effect. ' Treatment ' * Administer Inaprovaline if feeling charitable. Lecture patient re. drug abuse if not. Bad Stomach Danger: negligible * Discomfort in stomach area. * Vomiting. ' Cause ' Skin regenerating chemicals - Dermaline and Kelotane. Cloning acceleration can also cause this. ' Treatment ' * Administer Dylovene. Headache Danger: negligible * Headache. ' Cause ' * Tissue-regenerating chemicals - Bicaridine (over 15 units), Tricordazine (over 15 units), Cryoxadone (any dosage). * Minor brain damage. * Eye damage. * Blurry vision. ' Treatment ' * Administer Alkysine or Tramadol. * Treat the underlying brain damage or eye damage. Decapitation Danger: ✜ * Patient's head is detached from the body. * There is no head attached to the patient's body. ' Cause ' Same as with missing limbs, with maybe more explosions. ' Treatment ' # Acquire head. # Reattach head # Clone the cadaver. If there is no torso: #Acquire head. # Extract brain. Now you have two choices. * Pass brain to Robotics for cyborgification. or * Perform a brain transplantation. =Tools, Machinery, and Facilities of Medbay= Even knowing exactly what's wrong with patient and how to treat it won't do you much good if you have no equipment. Here is the list of basic medical tools and machinery. Tools Basic tools file:Bottles.gif‎‎ Chemicals Using proper medicinces can be difference between life and death for patient. Some chemicals come pre-made in medikits or vendomats (i.e. inaprovaline and Dylovene), but most of them have to be made in Chemistry Lab. file:IVdrip.png‎‎ IV drip Used to transfer chemicals (usually blood) from the vessel loaded in it to the patient in small dosages every second. Since some medicines are metabolized slower than new are injected (e.g. Tramadol will last in blood ~10 times longer than most meds), IV medication can still cause overdose with those chemicals, so mind dosage. * Hooking/unhooking patient: Click and drag IV sprite on patient. * Loading chemicals:'Click on unloaded IV with vessel in hand. * '''Unloading chemicals:'Click on loaded IV with empty hand. * '''Changing modes: To change modes between giving/taking, right click on IV and use Toggle Mode option. file:Rollerbed.png Roller Bed Used to transport patient fast and safe. Buckle/unbuckle patient as with chairs and usual beds. Can be folded into pickupable roller bed item. * Buckling Patient: Drag the patient on top of the unfolded bed, click and drag from patient to bed. * Unbuckling: Click on the bed. * Folding: Click and drag roller bed sprite to your character. * Unfolding: Click on folded item in hand. Stasis Bag * Stops metabolism(breathing, bleeding, chemicals in blood, etc.) * One-use only(don't open that bag until you're ready to treat them) * No IC skills required(one of the few devices that are ICly as simple to use as OOCly) * Causes brain damage to the occupant so should only be used when the patient is in critical condition. Other medical equipment * Medical Doctor Closet - Contains different uniforms for different sections of Medbay, as well as different colored surgical scrubs. * Medical HUDs - When placed on like glasses, allow you to see a patient's vitals from a distance. More can be acquired from Research and Development. * Medical Belts - Can be loaded with medications for easy access. * Medical Kits - There are four different kits: First Aid, Oxygen Kit, Burn Kit, and Toxin Kit. More can be ordered from cargo. * Nurse Outfits - Can be worn by female doctors. In emergency may be worn by male ones too. * Various Beakers - These have multiple uses depending on type, and can be replenished by the Chemist. Browsing over the Guide to Chemistry will let you know what chemicals do what. * Bio-Hazard Closet - Are filled with biosuits to be worn when there is a viral outbreak. * Straight Jacket and Muzzle - For restraining dangerous and possibly insane patients. Usually considered a last resort. * Syringe Gun - Can be loaded with a single syringe that can be shot at a person from a distance. * Prescription Glasses - For helping those who can't see good and wanna learn do other stuff good too. Also contains prescription meson glasses and sunglasses. * Space Cleaner - Can be fired ahead three tiles to help clean up the inevitable mess that Medbay becomes. * Syringes - For use in taking blood and injecting chemicals into patients. * Body Bags - Used for storing dead bodies in. Can be labeled with a pen. * Sink - Use this to wash your dirty, dirty germ covered hands. * Mass Spectrometer - Used for testing toxins in a patient's blood. One does not start off in Medbay and has to be ordered from Research and Development. Machinery file:Cryo.gifCryogenic Chambers Used for putting critical patients into stasis, finishing newly cloned patients, or treating patients with genetics damage. Be sure to check periodically to see if the chambers need to be restocked with chemicals. Cryo starts out warm and has to be set up, and is useless until it's cold and loaded with medicine. Since it's the patient's body temperature that determines whether cryoxadone and clonexadone work, you won't get very fast results until the cryo tube is cold enough to quickly freeze the patient--around 50 Kelvin is good. Removing space suits speeds up the process as well. Setting Up Cryo # Make sure the engine is running--ask Engineering. Cryo tubes take a lot of energy, and if the engine's not up yet, there won't be enough energy to cool the tubes. # Make sure the oxygen canisters are connected to the cryo tubes. If they aren't (they start out connected), use the nearby on both O2 canisters to secure them. # Take a nearby beaker filled with Cryoxadone and then click on the same cell you placed the clone in to load the beaker into the cell. Note that Clonexadone is exactly the same, but heals genetic damage faster and should be used when possible. Get some from the Chemist. Faster still is a combination of clonexadone and cryoxadone. Some chemists make their own custom mixes. # Set the freezer's Target gas temperature to its lowest amount by clicking on the far-left "-" until the number in the center no longer decreases. # Set the freezer to On. Using Cryo # If patient is wearing any suit that protects from cold (i.e. space suit), remove it. # Grab the patient. # Click on one of the cells to place the patient inside and set the Cryo status to On. #* Note: At this point, the clone will begin to heal slowly if cryo was set up correctly, shown by the increasing health indication in the cryo cell's menu. - If patient is not healing, either the patient is not cool enough inside the chamber or the beaker within the chamber has run out of chemicals. # Click on the cyro cell to check on your patient. When their health reaches 100, they are healed and can then be ejected (right-click > Eject Occupant). # Remember to turn Cryo status to Off to save oxygen and chemicals. file:Sleeper.giffile:Console.gif Sleeper Sleepers are used to administer medication and perform dialysis. Placing patient in: Grab them and click on the unit. Getting patient out: Right-click on unit -> Eject Occupant. Dialysis: Once the patient is inside, click 'Start Dialysis'. Dialysis filters out blood, having the bonus of pulling out chemicals. This treatment should be used when you believe someone to be overdosing or to be poisoned. The beaker inside the sleeper will fill with the blood and eventually you will need to empty it. To retrieve the beaker, right-click on the sleeper and click 'eject beaker'. Dialysis can cause a patient to suffer from severe blood loss if the patient is left in too long. Use console to interact with unit. The machines will not stabilize critical patients, though they can be used to administer inaprovaline. Sleeper Chemicals * Inaprovaline - Helps keep critical patients stay stable by preventing them from taking suffocation damage. * Soporific - Puts a patient to sleep. * Dermaline - Heals burn damage. * Bicaridine - Heals brute damage. * Dexaline - Heals suffocation damage. file:Bscanner.giffile:Bscanner_console.gif Advanced Body Scanner Body scanner is used to locate broken bones, organ damage, and internal bleeding. Also can be used to find implants and foreign objects inside people. Placing patient in: Grab them and click on the unit. Getting patient out: Right-click on unit -> Eject Occupant. Use console to interact with unit. Printing out a report and sending it along with the patient to surgery will help the surgeon. Procedures CPR Used to heal some suffocation damage caused by being in critical condition. Inaprovaline is usually better, but if you have a patient with severe poisoning and Dylovene in their system, Inaprovaline will just react to form Tricordrazine, which isn't particularly helpful. In this case, administer Dylovene and stabilize with CPR. Clicking someone with an empty hand and help intent will perform CPR on them. Shaking an individual means that they are not in critical. Will not work if either you not the patient is wearing a mask. Blood Transfusion When a patient is low on blood, they will need a blood transfusion. * Most efficient way to do this is 20px IV drip and 20px blood bags. Just load bag in IV and hook the patient up to it. * If that's not available, injecting patient with blood (i.e. with syringe) would work too. * Blood can be put in a pill as well. * Iron and nutriment both speed up recovery of blood. Blood Compatibility It's important to use right type, so bad things won't happen. If there is no exact same bloodtype available, look for replacement by these rules: * Negative can take only negative. * All types can take O'''. * '''A can take A'''. * '''B can take B'''. * '''AB can take all. * O''' can take '''only O. Brain Transplant If patient is diagnosed with lack of head and the patient's torso is destroyed or missing, this will be needed to clone them. # Extract brain from patient's body or severed head. # Acquire new body (ask Genetics for humanified monkey). #* The clone will look like the monkey. Ask genetics to try and alter the humanified monkey's UI to resemble the picture in the deceased's medical record. # Cut out new body's brain. # Insert patient's brain in new body. # Give new body to Genetics for cloning. # Put old body in morgue and dispose of extra brain. Facilities These are the vital machines and rooms you will need to treat your patients. Surgery Room The surgical area of Medbay is comprised of several smaller rooms. There's the main Operating Theatre for surgeries, an Observation room for people to observe, a rest area for patients, and a cold storage room. See: Surgery for more details on preforming surgeries. Surgery Room Features * Operating Table - Where all your surgeries should take place. * Surgical Tools - Your primary tools needed for surgery. * Surgery Holo-Light - These lights let others on the outside know there surgery is being preformed. They should be on during every operation. * Observation Shutter Switch - Prevents people in the observation area from watching the surgery. * Anasthetics Closet - Holds anasthetics and medical masks for patient's use during surgery. * Patient Closet - Can be used to hold a patient's clothes, and also contains spare clothing for a patient. * Cold Storage - Contains freezers to hold spare organs, and a spare anasthetics closet. * Sink - For washing your dirty hands before and after surgery. * Surgery Cleaner - Sterlize the operating table after every surgery by clicking on it with the cleaner in hand. Chemistry The main housing station for the chemist. They are in charge of the making and passing out of chemicals to assist members of the station. See: Guide to Chemistry for more details. Genetics This is where the geneticist works on manipulating the human genome, torturing monkeys, and clone a dead body or two during a shift. See: Guide to Genetics for more details. Virology Hopefully, a virologist will spend more time in here curing diseases rather then releasing them. See: Guide to Virology for more details. Medical Storage This area contains the majority of the tools you will need for curing patients. Patient Rooms These are best used for non-critical patients awaiting treatment, patients needing to rest after treatment, or for holding mentally unstable patients waiting evaluation. Morgue This is where cadavers are stored. There is an autopsy table located here, as well as several morgue trays. See: Guide to Cadavers for details on dealing with dead bodies. Medicine, Guide to